1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer case, and more particularly to a computer case with a simplified configuration and convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer case usually engages to a computer cover or a bezel with a plurality of screws directly. However, screwdrivers or other detaching tooling are necessary for installation or removal of the screws in assembly or disassembly processes, which causes inconvenience and time-consuming issues.
A typical improved computer case is disclosed in Taiwan patent publication No. 454,892. The computer case comprises a bezel, a cover and a chassis. The bezel is connected with the cover and the combined bezel and cover are mounted to the chassis by an engaging means. Each engaging means comprises a coupling interface, a mounting hole, a pressing member and a spring. The interface is formed on two side edges of the bezel. The mounting hole is defined in a front portion of the chassis corresponding to the respective interface. The pressing member is received in the interface of the bezel. The member comprises a base, a barb extending from the base and a post formed at an interior wall of the base. The post is engaged with the spring. In assembly, press down the pressing member in a direction toward the interior of the bezel, the spring is compressed and the barb engaged to the bezel can be received in the mounting hole in the chassis, thereby mounting the bezel to the chassis.
However, the conventional computer case disclosed above must engage at least one barb or some similar configuration to complete the engaging apparatus between the bezel and the chassis, which causes unduly inconvenience and unduly time-consuming issues in computer case assembly or disassembly process. In addition, the engaging means of the bezel to the chassis is utilizing a spring to keep the barb clasping the chassis in the mounting hole, which causes insufficient strength issue in assembly of the bezel. Moreover, on condition that the cover of the computer case engages more and more modules such as hard disk drives, Compact Disk-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) drives and so on, the joint of the cover must be strong enough to support the extra load of the modules under the cover. In the conventional computer case the load of the cover is mainly supported by the barbs of the pressing members, so deformation or breaking off of the barbs often occurs.